Innocence
by kawai clo
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Sakuragi est super naif mais comment Rukawa réagira-t-il à cette naiveté? LEMON


Coucou tout le monde !!!! Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres fics autant par l'histoire que par le genre. G essayé (je dis bien essayé) d'écrire un lemon ms je ne suis pas fière du tt du résultat. Enfin bon vu ke je l'ai rédigé (après ke pochaontas m'ai dit écrit le on verra bien après) autant le mettre en ligne…. Surtout ne me tuez pas pr ma fic un voyage inoubliable ke je vais updater très bientôt (promis, juré craché !!!!)

Inutile de vs dire que g vraiment besoin de vos reviews pr savoir si je dois renouveler l'expérience ou pas……

WARNING : **LEMON**, yaoi 

COUPLE : Ruhana

            L'entraînement c'était déroulé comme d'habitude ou presque pensa Rukawa tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil ses coéquipiers rassembler leurs affaires pour aller aux vestiaires. Lui restait encore pour s'entraîner malgré le dur entraînement qu'Akagi leur faisait subir. C'était le prix qu'il devait payer s'il voulait devenir le meilleur joueur du Japon.

            Rukawa observa discrètement Sakuragi avec une lueur de désirs dans les yeux. Ses sentiments pour le rouquin devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables tout comme une certaine partie de son corps qui réagissait à chaque fois  à la vue de Sakuragi mais malgré cela, sa relation avec Sakuragi ne s'était pas améliorée du tout. Ce dernier se moquait toujours autant de lui et ils se battaient plus souvent aussi. Rukawa n'avait aucune envie de renoncer à ça, après tout ça lui permettait de toucher Hanamichi, de se presser contre lui pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Bien sur après il avait plein de bleus et de bosses partout mais cela valait le coup car le soir seul dans son lit lorsqu'il se caressait ses fantasmes avait un parfum de réalité….

 Il repensa avec une pointe d'amusement à l'attitude étrange de Sakuragi, ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur lui et observait tous ses mouvements mais lorsque Rukawa le regardait en retour Sakuragi rougissait en lui lançant un regard menaçant puis tournait le dos à tout même s'ils étaient en plein match ce qui lui valait inévitablement un gorilla punch d'Akagi.

Tout en réfléchissant aux motivations de Sakuragi, Rukawa s'entraînait aux tirs à 3 points. Il se préparait à tirer une nouvelle fois lorsque qu'il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

-KITSUNE !!!

-Do'aho, je suis pas sourd !

-Je voulais juste attirer ton attention

-Et essayer de me rendre sourd par la même occasion ? 

Tout en posant cette question Rukawa se demanda si Sakuragi serait toujours aussi bruyant au lit mais il écarta bien vite cette pensée et essaya de contrôler son flux de sang qui avait tendance à vouloir descendre vers son membre… Il regarda Hanamichi qui le regardait d'un air nerveux. Rukawa s'apprêtait à provoquer Sakuragi dans l'espoir qu'ils se battraient mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique soit, celui-ci s'avança vers lui et à la grande surprise de Rukawa, il s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna hors du gymnase vers les vestiaires.

-Do'aho, tu fais quoi ???

            Sakuragi l'ignora et continua d'avancer lui serrant toujours la main. Le contact de la main de Sakuragi contre la sienne provoquait chez Rukawa des frissons et Rukawa qui avait perdu le contrôle de son corps avait maintenant une érection qu'il cacha en le couvrant d'un pan de son T-shirt. Il allait de nouveau demander des explications quand Sakuragi le poussa dans les vestiaires, claqua la porte et la ferma à clé. En s'adossant contre la porte, il observa Rukawa. Son visage était rouge, il avait le souffle court et ses yeux exprimaient de l'interrogation et autre chose que Rukawa refusait de reconnaître au cas ou il se tromperait. Rukawa se serait écouté, il aurait sauté sur Sakuragi et l'aurait pris là tout de suite sans aucune préparation. Il essaya de se calmer en inspirant profondément et pour tenter de briser la tension qui montait en lui il déclara : « Do'aho, dis moi ce que tu veux là je suis en train de perdre un temps précieux où j'aurais pu m'entraîner ! »

            Sakuragi inspira bruyamment puis déclara :

-Kitsune ! Tu me rends malade.

            A cette déclaration différentes pensées envahirent Rukawa mais elles pouvaient se résumer par cette expression : il est vraiment tombé sur la tête. Rukawa observa Sakuragi de la tête aux pieds ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la bosse dans le short de Sakuragi, ses yeux s'agrandirent mais aucune expression ne transparut sur son visage. Il regarda Sakuragi en lui lançant un regard interrogateur puis voyant qu'il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire il lui demanda : « Baka qu'est ce que tu racontes ??? ». Soupirant bruyamment, Sakuragi répondit

-Oui regarde ! , en montrant la bosse dans son short qui semblait avoir augmenté de volume, tu me rends tout dur là à chaque fois que je te regarde et personne ne m'avait fait ça avant. En plus je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser _ET _c'est très gênant Kitsune tu sais !!!

La voix de Sakuragi était plaintive et Rukawa était vraiment amusé mais réalisant ce que ce dernier venait dire il sentit une colère froide l'envahir qu'il laissa exploser.

-Do'aho, mais qu'est ce que t'as en tête de faire ça ! Et si j'étais quelqu'un sans aucun scrupule qui aurait utiliser ce que tu viens de me dire pour se moquer de toi !

            La rage et la peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ce cas là aveuglait Rukawa, il avait envie de protéger Sakuragi de tout le monde, et surtout de cette société qui dénigrait les homosexuels. La naïveté et la candeur de Sakuragi l'étonneraient toujours Ce dernier observa Rukawa qui tentait de se calmer puis demanda d'une voix calme.

-Pourquoi Kitsune ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me cries toujours ?

Rukawa ne répondit rien mais s'avança jusqu'à Sakuragi. Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté. Il avança sa main jusqu'à la bosse dans le short de Sakuragi et y posa la main gentiment. Il eut soudain l'envie folle de titiller un peu Sakuragi avant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait vraiment…

-C'est quoi un mouchoir roulé en boule ? Tout en disant il le massait doucement.

-Non c'est… c'est mon, puis en baissant la voix il murmura, c'est mon zizi…. 

Rukawa éclata de rire au grand étonnement de Sakuragi puis accentuant la pression il demanda :

-Mais tu te caresses jamais ?

-Non t'es fou, c'est pas bien !

-et si c'est moi qui te le fais, c'est bien ?

-Mon père me disait toujours que le plaisir se donnait toujours à 2 et que le prendre seul c'était égoïste.

-Comment ça disait ?

-On en parlera plus tard Kitsune…

            Rukawa embrassa Hanamichi puis déposa une pluie de baiser sur son visage. Sakuragi se frottait contre Rukawa en gémissant doucement. Rukawa lui enleva son T-shirt et s'attaqua à ses tétons en les mordillant l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs puis tout en embrassant le torse de Sakuragi il lui enleva prestement le short et le boxer. La vue du membre dur de Sakuragi lui rappela son propre désir mais il l'écarta, il se satisferait plus tard. Pour le moment seul Hanamichi comptait. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui lécha son membre et l'engouffra d'un seul coup dans sa bouche. Ce dernier crut que ses genoux allait céder tellement il tremblait. IL gémit puis retint Rukawa.

-Kitsune, attends…..

            Le cœur de Rukawa s'arrêta et si Sakuragi regrettait et voulait arrêter ?

-Quoi…

            Visiblement Sakuragi n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il voulait alors il s'agenouilla lui aussi et embrassa. Il était encore novice en la matière mais comme tout il apprenait vite pensa Rukawa en lui rendant son baiser avec ferveur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rukawa plongea son regard dans les yeux de Sakuragi et attendit qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire tout en caressant son visage avec tendresse.

-Je veux te faire la même chose, je veux pas en profiter tout seul.

            Le souffle de Rukawa se bloqua dans sa poitrine. D'une part il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve mais qu'Hanamichi lui déclare avec son tact habituel qu'il voulait lui aussi lui faire une fellation dépassait son entendement. Une idée germa rapidement et le fait de savoir qu'il allait réaliser un de ses fantasmes durcit encore plus le membre de Rukawa et Sakuragi lui lança un regard surpris qui avait sentit le changement  contre sa cuisse à travers le tissu du short de Rukawa.

-Kitsune enlève tes vêtements !

            Rukawa commença à enlever lentement son T-shirt mais estimant qu'il allait trop lentement Sakuragi le releva et lui enleva son short et son slip. Rukawa sourit intérieurement et laissa Sakuragi explorer son corps. 

            Reprenant le contrôle, il allongea Sakuragi et s'allongea à son tour sa tête faisant face à l'érection de Sakuragi. Il commença à le caresser tandis qu'il sentait sur son membre le souffle de Sakuragi. Il regarda ce que le rouquin faisait et la vue qu'il lui offrait l'amusa profondément. Ce dernier observait son érection avec admiration mêlée d'inquiétude. Sentant le regard de Rukawa, Sakuragi regarda à son tour en lui lançant un sourire nerveux. Puis prenant son courage à 2 mains et le membre de Rukawa aussi, il le prit en bouche mais le ressortit aussi vite d'un air surpris. Rukawa s'appuyant sur son coude lui demanda :

-Alors ça te plait ?

-C'est salé…

            En réponse Rukawa déposa une pluie de baisers sur le membre de Sakuragi puis l'engouffra entièrement dans sa bouche. Sakuragi essaya de faire la même chose mais il n'avait pas la même expérience que Rukawa en cette matière et l'éventualité de ne pas réussir à donner autant de plaisir à Rukawa qu'il en avait le rendait nerveux. Il prit tout ce qu'il pouvait en bouche et s'aida des mains.

            Très vite les mouvements s'accélèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre mais Sakuragi atteignit l'orgasme le premier. Voyant que Rukawa n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme il s'attaqua avec plus de ferveur au membre de Rukawa qui après quelques minutes ne tarda pas lui aussi à exploser. Sakuragi fut surpris par le premier jet qu'il avala de travers et écartant le visage il se prit tout le reste sur le cou et la poitrine. Rukawa, le souffle court, se sentant un peu coupable le releva et lui tapota gentiment son dos puis prenant son T-shirt il lui essuya le cou et la poitrine. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras tandis que Sakuragi se blottissait contre lui. 

            Au bout de quelques temps Sakuragi se releva et demanda :

-Dis Kitsune, on peut recommencer demain ?

Rukawa sourit et déposa un bisou sur les nez de Sakuragi.

-Do'aho, si tu veux.

-Mais Kitsune t'es sur que tu auras assez d'énergie ?

Sakuragi éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Rukawa puis il frotta son nez contre celui de Rukawa à la manière des esquimaux. Une question trottait dans la tête de Rukawa.

-Tu charriais quand tu disais que tu comprenais pas ce que je te faisais ?

-En fait au début je savais vraiment parce que c'est la première fois qu'une personne me rendait comme ça. Et quand j'en ai parlé à Yohei, il a rigolé et m'a dit de venir te voir et que tu saurais quoi faire. Mais comme il m'avait toujours pas dis pourquoi je me sentais bizarre je suis allé voir Megane-kun et je lui ai parlé et il m'a expliqué vite fait que je te désirais et c'est tout.

-…

-Mais dis moi Kitsune t'as l'air d'avoir de l'expérience en ce qui concerne _ça_….

Amusé Rukawa observa les sentiments défilés sur le visage de Sakuragi : gêne, jalousie…

-C'est pas parce que je ne parle pas de ma vie privée que je n'en ai pas….

-Mais ça veux dire que t'as déjà eu un petit ami avant ?

-oui…

Après un moment Sakuragi lui demanda la voix remplie de jalousie

-C'est qui ?

-Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, et t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas ressortir avec lui. 

Sakuragi réfléchissait quand Rukawa interrompit son cours de pensée en l'embrassant puis Sakuragi lui demanda d'un air grave :

-On est intime maintenant hein ?

Présumant que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient un couple maintenant Rukawa acquiesça doucement de la tête.

-Allez viens on va prendre notre douche Hana et je te raccompagne chez toi après. 

_Quelques jours après…_

            Kogure, Mitsui, Ayako, Miyagi, Yohei et Sakuragi était réunit à la cafète. Ils attendaient Akagi et Rukawa quand Mitsui demanda malicieusement à Sakuragi :

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit à Rukawa que tu lui avais fais croire que tu ne comprenais ce que tu ressentais pour lui pour l'obliger à te faire des choses ?

-Mitchy t'as conscience que si je lui dis il vous tuera tous ? Moi je suis son petit ami donc je m'en sortirai mais pas vous Nyahahahah. Je lui dirai quand le moment sera venu

-Mais c'était l'idée d'Ayako, moi j'étais plus partisan de : on le drogue et on l'attache au lit….

Mitsui bien sûr, se prit un coup d'éventail d'Ayako tandis que Kogure disait gentiment qu'il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par le dire à Rukawa… Yohei et Miyagi regardaient d'un air horrifié Rukawa qui se tenait derrière Hanamichi….

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez dc appuyez sur le petit bouton a gauche de l'ecran svp….


End file.
